1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to towel dispensers and particularly to the use of such dispensers in a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art regarding towel-dispensing inserts for golf bags is apparently very limited. Many golfers choose to carry a towel that is removably fastened to their golf bag or golf cart in order to have a ready means for wiping their ball, clubs, or hands in the event they become muddy or wet. The only alternative to such methods provided by the prior art appears to be the combination of a golf club head cover and a towel as shown in Stewart, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,570 and Hyden et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,652.
The disadvantages with such prior art towel holders or dispensers are several. First, the towels are often bulky and become easily intangled in the bag strap or the clubs thereby becoming more inconvenient than useful. Second, the average golfer carries only one such towel and after it has become wet or muddy, its usefulness is lost.
The towel-dispensing golf club insert of the present invention avoids the disadvantages common to the art while providing a readily-accessible supply of clean towels for use by the golfer.